It is known in the prior art to use electrolytic cells to produce various chemistries, such as compounds and elements. For example, electrolytic cells commonly produce ozone, an effective killer of pathogens and bacteria and, consequently, an effective disinfectant. The US Food and Drug Administration approved the use of ozone as a sanitizer for food contact surfaces and for direct application to food products. Accordingly, a wide variety of electrolytic cells in use today generate and dissolve ozone directly into source water, thus removing pathogens and bacteria from the water. This reduces the need for dissolving sanitizing chemicals, such as chlorine, directly into unclean water. Electrolytic cells also generate and dissolve ozone directly into source water to disinfect unsanitary surfaces.